


YOLO

by Larryneedsfreedom



Series: One-shots that have to do with One direction [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Funny, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kissing, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Meet and Greets, Niall Horan - Freeform, Sad, Shocked, Zayn Malik - Freeform, based on a pic, not really sure how to tag this, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryneedsfreedom/pseuds/Larryneedsfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay have you guys seen that pic where it goes you ask Harry for a kiss in the cheek then you turn at the last minute and then there's Homer Simpson skipping away saying yolo well I thought I could make a very short one shot one take in it sooooo here it is!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOLO

Finally I got meet and greet tickets to see One Direction!!   
I'm so ecstatic, they saved my life without even knowing it. 

You see I have severe depression and i cut myself,I tried killing myself but I couldn't go through with it because of One Direction it sounds weird I know but they make me feel like I'm worth something when I hear them sing and their voices comfort me and I can't imagine where I would be without them! And my only friend Maria got me tickets! 

I started crying and attacked her in a hug.

We pull up to the building where they would be meeting with directioners and I got out and my stomach was in knots and my heart beat faster than normal and I felt sick and scared but I needed this i needed to see them before I leave...for good.

It has been 3 hours since I got in line and its finally my turn, I walk very timidly and shyly to them and gasp as Louis and Niall attack me in a hug I giggle nervously and let go then Liam and Zayn also hug me then there's Harry and he's just staring at me I look at the ground scared. It was time for our picture and I asked Harry to kiss me cheek as Niall and Louis sit at my feet and Liam an Zayn hug me from behind, right as the picture was about to happen someone said my name I turn to look and smash lips with Harry I freeze and so does he then I freak and pull back tripping over Louis.  
"Oh my Gosh I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to Harry oh my I'm so sorry!!!!! Please I don't mean to." I cried and ran away from the room and down a bunch of halls before collapsing in a closet, I pull my legs to my chest and cry, Great now i ruined everything, typical.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its v bad but i wrote this like a couple years ago and yah lolzx, should i do a part two?


End file.
